


Tunes 4 SpagEddie

by Reddie_ma_dudes



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Losers r there for like 5 sec, M/M, enjoy :), this is trash/ rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_ma_dudes/pseuds/Reddie_ma_dudes
Summary: Richie gets a SoundCloud account and makes a banger call 'SpagEddie' and along the way gets his first kiss :)





	Tunes 4 SpagEddie

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for ITfandomweek hehe (July 27th: First Kiss)

MAY 2019  
March 12th was the day Richie Tozier did something weird as hell. He downloaded SoundCloud. It only started as a way to stream music up until the point, well um, he, _Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier_ thought of lyrics of his own.  
Little did he know that within the next few months he’d reach up to 27k followers on twitter and have over 20k streams. Turns out his ‘motor-mouth’ wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  
But of course his newfound popularity came with a downside. The rest of the Losers had no idea about all of this. At first it didn’t seem like a big deal, they’d been friends for what seemed to be eternities, they wouldn’t mind. Truly there was no reason to hide it from them, right? Wrong.  
Eddie Kaspbrak was the light of Richie’s life, and his best friend. Ever since they were younger he knew that their relationship would be lifelong, cuddling under blankets and gazing at each during classes. To the Losers and his listeners it was - _painfully_ \- obvious that they reciprocated each others feelings. Unless, you shared one braincell like they did.

JULY 17th  
July 17th was the day Richie Tozier felt proud. He dropped a single off his upcoming album. _ALMBUM_. To him everything felt perfect.  
The single came first on the album -much like Eddie-. He called the song ‘SpagEddie’. A simple, yet catchy tune about a fiery boy whom he loved so dearly. Richie already knew that if it got out to small town Derry they’d lose their shit, but he was sure he had everything under control. Or so he thought he did.

JULY 22nd (12:44 pm)  
Oh shit. _Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck_. He heard it, and then he _saw it_. It was coming from none other than Henry Bower’s phone. Eddie was standing to the right of Henry with his wide bambi eyes staring right at him. _This was it, huh?_ The rest of the Losers arrived mere seconds later right in time to see what was happening. And _jeez_. If he had thought Eddie’s reaction was bad this shit must’ve been tragic. They were full on laughing, like genuinely laughing.  
“For FUCKS sake, FINALLYYYY” screamed Bev.  
“Wha-“. Oh, oh to infinity and beyond, oh. They _knew_. “Howww?” He exclaimed, taking a step forward. But before he could take another Eddie ran opposite of him, snapping him back into the reality of what had just happened. _Ouch_.

JULY 22nd (12:57 pm)  
“So what I'm getting here is that you guys knew the whole time and _didn’t_ tell Eddie?”  
“Yup,” cheered the Losers. “But Bev was dying to tell Eddie,” continued Ben. “We’re sorry about the way it all happened by the way” Mike added sympathetically.  
“Awww you guys really do love me! And yeah, s’okay.”  
“Don’t count on it.” deadpanned Stan.  
“Okayyyy, BUT seriously what am I gonna do about Eds.” he whined. His heart was still heavy from earlier, it was practically weighing him down.  
“Give him a d-day or two, he’ll cuh-come ‘round,” advised Bill.  
“Kay.” Richie croaked out.

JULY 23rd (1:36 am)  
That night Richie went to bed sadder than ever, all the love and support from his fans didn’t matter. He was missing the love of his life and that’s all that occupied his mind for the next three days.

JULY 26th  
It was three days later and Eddie still hadn’t talked to him, so much looked at him. All the Losers knew it was hurting him, but he knew Bill was right. Distance is what Eddie wanted, and if so that be Richie was ready to cooperate.  
That was until, he saw someones shadow in the corner of his eye. _Eddie_. Of course Eddie knew where he was -hiding under the bleachers-.  
“Hey” Eddie slowly called out. Richie could tell he was more tired than usual. A look of nervousness on his face.  
“Hi’ya Eds!” _Maybe acting like nothing ever happened would be a good move_.  
“Uh Rich, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for running away when all that stuff went down and for avoiding you, you didn't deserve that.” _Or, being straightforward is cool too_.  
“Yeah, it sucked.” At that he saw Eddie’s shoulders slump.  
“I know it was a really shitty thing but I was so shocked that you liked me back and then I saw you looking over a-and it all felt really overwhelming, even Bev knew what was happening I-I, it was all just really confusing I’m so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.” _“you liked me back”_. Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier felt the same. “Richie? Earth to Richie?”  
“I-I, you like me?”  
“Only for the past four years! I don’t stare at just anybody ya’know.”  
“ _Four years_? Do you _know_ how much precious time we’ve wasted?”  
“Guess we better make up for it, huh? I know one way we could do so.”  
“Oh? Do tell good sir-“ Eddie’s lips crashed into his mid-sentence and Richie felt whole. His heart felt like it was a beating drum and he knew Eddie’s did too. They both knew they were made for each other and there was no denying it. Not that there’d be any denying, because finally, they were right where they needed to be. _Together_.

JULY 31st  
“Hey Eds, you know I- uh,-”  
“I love you too Rich” giggled Eddie, a shy smile settling on his lips.  
“Yeah, I love you” smiling back just as wide.  
July 31st was the best day of Richie Tozier’s life, one he’d never forget, because he knew that his Eds loved him as he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here you get a cookie :) tumblr @trshmth-richie .... I'm promise I'm cooler on there *finger guns and salutes*


End file.
